


Harry Potter and Remnants Struggles

by d27dyer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: F/F, I don't apologize, I figured I should inform that I suck at writing fight scenes, Not literally, Other, THIS IS A THING, also, as it is becoming relavent as we move closer to the RWBY series proper, i a broke-ass bitch, i know i should be working on my other stories', is probably gonna suck massive amounts of ass, plz, so anything not from the show itself, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d27dyer/pseuds/d27dyer
Summary: What if Harry Potter Characters visited Remnant. How would the world react, can it even hold up.aka the one where I got vry bored and combined my to favorite fandoms.
Kudos: 2





	1. Fucking death man

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its subsidiaries. I only own this story and then not even all of it. I repeat, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!  
> I do not own RWBY or any of its parent companies or subsidiaries. I only own this story and then not even all of it. I repeat, I DO NOT OWN RWBY!  
> Also, anything you recognize I don't own. Any similarities to real-life are purely coincidental and completely unintentional.  
> Now that that's taken care of, enjoy the show ladies and gents!

“AVADA KEDAVRA!”  
Emerald green light filled my vision, and quickly after it was just black. No life flashing before your eyes, now slow death, no pain. Just black. The black sat for a time. Days, hours, seconds, years, infinity, I could not tell. When suddenly, the black was white, and as the white became manageable, I could see Kings Cross Station. The pillars adorning the cavernous space, and on a park bench ahead of me, sat Dumbledore himself.   
After a mind-boggling conversation about death, he gave me a choice, a Hobson’s choice, but a choice none-the-less. As I opened my mouth to grant him his answer, a voice sounded from the hallway. Ominous, everpresent and sourceless. Yet, while it visibly freaked Dumbledore out, I got a strange sense of comfort.  
“Oh. Dum~bl~dor~e. Forgetting, something.”  
When I blinked, a figure was standing before me, draped in a long flowing black cloak, the figure was tall, with a wicked-looking scythe that appeared to be made entirely of bone.   
After what felt like hours of the two just staring down each other, Dumbledore turned away and faded into a shower of white particles. The figure looked back at me, and even though I should’ve been able to, I couldn’t see a face within the cloak.   
“Harry Potter.”  
“Yes?”  
“I have a job for you.”  
“Can I go back. I need to stop Voldemort.”  
“He is already defeated, at least in your realm. No. this is something that if she wins, could destroy every reality.”  
“That doesn’t sound good.”  
“It’s not. Hence why I need you and 3 others to go to this realm and deal with it.”  
“Why me, I’m certain there are others who could do this for you.”  
“No, not much, two of the pieces are already there. A young girl with silver eyes, and a lost boy with blonde hair and a shield.”  
After a minute of thinking, I ask the figure, “Just who are you?”  
“Death.” answered the figure honestly and ominously.   
“If I don’t accept the I die?”  
“In not in as few words but essentially yes.”  
I debated with myself. But eventually, self-preservation won for the first time in many years. “Okay, where’s my team.”   
“Right Here.”  
At the late syllable, three figures appeared next to death. Neville, Hermione. And finally Ginny.

Back at the Battle of Hogwarts (3rd person)  
Neither Harry nor Voldemort walked out of the forest, as suddenly all the living death eaters stopped fighting and faded into dust, starting from their mark, and progressing slowly over the rest of their bodies. 

Once all that was left were piles of ash, three figures, all looking hopefully at the edge of the forest, dropped dead from unknown causes. A boy with mousy brown hair, a pale freckled girl with fiery red hair, and a tanned girl with hazel eyes and curly brown hair, all looking worried one second and completely lifeless the next.

Back in Death’s Realm  
“You three have been chosen for varying reasons to assist Mr. Potter here in a mission of great importance. Your choices are this, or I simply keep you souls and let your bodies rot.”  
“Well that was awfully blunt,” said Harry to the figure. Facing his friends, “Take the deal, or it’ll be another four and I don’t want my friends to die.”  
“For ---” Hermione started before Ginny interrupted.  
“We accept!”  
“Excellent, then your training can begin,” spoke death with a malicious grin.


	2. The Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly flavored description of the gang's weapons and semblances, along with their mission laid bare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY. they are products of JKR and RoosterTeeth repectively.

Months.

At least, it felt like months. After accepting their charge from Death, the four spent what felt like forever training and honing their abilities to a degree unseen by those behind them. As a part of this training, each was offered the opportunity to craft a weapon personalized to them.   
Only two took up the offer.  
Hermione took a large book, the cover of which was blank, and turned it into a pair of chakram, her skill with them surprising all the mortal beings. Whereas Harry went and built a pair of daggers. One was a black blade, with runes running down its sides and a large snake’s fang dangling off the edge. Fang, as the blade was called, was capable of releasing a powerful neurotoxin with the pull of a trigger.  
It’s partner, Talon, was a blade of brightest white, with runes down its side, and a long red feather dangling off its side. It is capable of coating itself in a fire so bright and hot, that water nor suffocation can put it out.  
Along with weapons, they were also granted powers, and this is where Neville and Ginny found their talent lay. Neville could create a weapon out of any organic material, so long as he could touch it. Ginny, however, discovered she could wield her emotions with deadly force, manifesting bats that attacked with utmost earnest. Hermione’s was the ability to manipulate books, a fact which got eye rolls and “of course” from her allies. Harry, he did not stay dead, for a killing blow would kill him, yes, but some time later he would return to life, good as new. 

It was one midafternoon, or what represented midafternoon in a land without time, when Death once more spoke with the teens.  
“Your training is as complete as it should be. You must now carry on with your mission.  
Some facts before you depart, you will be deposited in the Headmaster’s office, he is aware of your roles. I will pull strings to assure that you four remain one.”  
A chorus of thanks echoed from the teens, and as a light began to encapsulate their vision, one final message rang through their skulls.  
“Worldly knowledge I shall grant. And Potter, I recommend you visit the doctor on staff soon after arriving. And the garage.”  
Then, they knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's not my best, deal with it and it'll get better.


End file.
